


Coffee and a change of heart

by Graceybrook



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: When Alex Danvers has to give up her weekend for a conference she doesn’t expect it to cause a huge change in her life, the conference still sucked but she can’t stop thinking about the woman she met on the plane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and Part 2 will be posted as soon as possible! I hope you like it :) Massive thanks to Kellie who helped edit and encourage me!

Doctor Alex Danvers had just returned to the Doctor’s lounge after a long surgery and made herself a cup of coffee before the beep of her pager forced her to put the steaming mug down and return to the nurse’s station.

 

“Hey Ellie, I was paged.” Alex sighed, walking up to one of the nurses at the desk.

 

“Hey Alex, I think your mom wants to speak to you about this weekend. She’s in her office.” Ellie replied looking up briefly before continuing to rifle through the files on her desk.

 

Alex muttered her thanks and walked back along the corridor towards her mother’s office. She knocked on the door, glancing at the plaque that read ‘Eliza Danvers, Chief of Medicine’, and waited for a response. Opening the door Alex found the senior Dr Danvers sitting at her desk, filling out some paperwork. Alex couldn’t understand why her mother enjoyed doing such a tiresome job. “You paged me?” Alex asked, tucking a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear.

 

“Yes, I wanted to give you the boarding passes for your trip tomorrow and confirmations for the hotel and conference.” Eliza said, putting down her pen and pulling out a file from one of the drawers in her desk. She handed it to Alex. “I know you would rather not spend your weekend at the Paediatrics Conference, but everyone else was busy and I do believe it’s your turn to go anyway.”

 

“It’s fine, I was just going to spend some time with Kara. I would’ve been on call anyway so it’s not like I was giving up completely free time.” Alex shrugged and flicked through the papers. She kept her eyes focused on the boarding pass, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

“Well, you can see your sister anytime.” Eliza smiled.

 

“Was that all, Mom? I want to check on my patients before my shift is over.” Alex backed up to the door, not giving Eliza the chance to drag her into a conversation.

 

“Yes, that’s all, I will see you on Monday. Have a safe flight.” Eliza watched her daughter leave before picking up her pen and returning to her paperwork.

 

~~~

 

Alex returned to the Doctor’s lounge to her now lukewarm coffee. She downed it in three gulps and rinsed out the mug before making her way to the Paediatrics ward to do her rounds.

 

Walking up to the first bed Alex smiled at seeing the young boy awake. “Hey Charlie, my name’s Alex and I’m your doctor.” She drew the curtains around his bed to give him some privacy and sat down beside his bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“My tummy’s numb.” Charlie murmured, clutching his teddy closer.

 

“That might be the effects of the anaesthetic,” Alex said, more to herself than to Charlie. “Can I have a look?”

 

Charlie nodded and Alex lifted up his shirt to examine the bandage across his stomach.

 

~~~

 

Detective Maggie Sawyer leaned back in her chair and stretched, waiting for that satisfying click as she worked out the kinks in her shoulders that came with the job. More specifically, she thought, that came with the paperwork of the job. Maggie rolled her neck and stretched the muscles, allowing her wavy brown hair to cover her face and letting out a satisfied moan as her muscles loosened up. Maggie sighed and looked at her cluttered desk, debating whether to tidy it up now or do it Monday morning. Glancing at the clock on her computer, she shrugged and decided that it was a job for Monday Maggie.

 

Standing up and stretching one last time, Maggie grabbed her black leather jacket off the back of her chair. “I’ll see you on Monday, Olsen.” She looked across at the man opposite her, still filling out his own paperwork.

 

Maggie’s partner, James Olsen, set his pen down and looked up at Maggie. He placed his hands behind his neck as he spoke. “Got any plans this weekend, Sawyer?”

 

Maggie pulled on her jacket and untucked her hair from the neck as she replied, “Yeah, it’s my sister’s birthday so Jamie and I are flying home for her party. They haven’t seen Jamie since Christmas so it should be nice to spend the weekend.” Maggie picked up her bag from underneath her desk and swung it onto her shoulder.

 

“Sounds fun. Give the kid a hug from me yeah?” James said to Maggie as she walked past the other desks on her way out of the bullpen.

 

~~~

 

Maggie fished around in her bag, looking for her keys as she approached her car. She would have thought that with the number of keychains she had on them, they would be easier to find, but when she was in a rush they seemed to vanish. “Aha!” Maggie exclaimed as she pulled out the jumble of keys, unlocked her car, and threw her bag onto the seat next to her as she climbed into the driver’s side.

 

Unlocking the door to her apartment Maggie heard giggling coming from the living room. Dropping her bag on the table by the door and hanging up her coat she, called out, “I’m home.”

 

“MOMMY!” there was a thumping of small feet on the wooden floor as Jamie became a tiny streak of purple running into Maggie’s waiting arms, before being lifted up so she was sitting on Maggie’s hip.

 

“Hey sweetie, how was your day?” Maggie asked pressing a kiss to the top of Jamie’s head and smoothing down the tufts of black hair.

 

“Meghan and me went to the park and we met a puppy and he was super fluffy. Can we get a dog Mommy?” Jamie rattled off as Maggie walked into the living room to see Meghan clearing toys away from the floor.

 

“Oh, maybe one day, darling, but not right now, you know mommy is busy at work.” Maggie replied before turning to Meghan “How was she?”

 

 

“She’s been good as gold. She had a nice long nap after we went to the park and only woke up about half an hour ago,” Meghan said as she stood up, chucking Jamie on the chin as she did. “She wouldn’t stop talking about seeing your family tomorrow either.”

 

“Will daddy be there?” Jamie asked looking up at her mom.

 

Maggie looked up at Meghan who just shrugged awkwardly and turned back to the toys on the floor.

“No sweetie, daddy won’t be there this weekend.” Maggie replied, sitting on her sofa and repositioning Jamie so she was sitting on her lap.

 

“Why not, Mommy?”

 

“Well, he wasn’t invited sweetie. Auntie Kate didn’t want him there. But he’s coming to your birthday party next month. He promised,” Maggie says, attempting to ward off the tears that had formed in the corner of Jamie’s eyes. “Hey, why don’t you say goodbye to Meghan and then go and pick what you want to wear for Auntie Kate so we can start packing.”

 

Jamie nodded and jumped off her mom’s lap before waving at Meghan and running down the corridor to her room. “Bye bye Meggy!”

 

Once Jamie had disappeared into her room, Maggie put her head in her hands and sighed. “I hate that she can’t see her father every day.”

 

Meghan sat on the sofa next to Maggie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. “Maggie, it is not your fault. Jake chose to leave. He’s a crap father anyway. He cared more about his job than you and his own daughter.”

 

“It was a dick move, but at least he does come to visit when he can.” Maggie hated to admit it. “I mean, it’s not like we planned to have Jamie but he said he’d help.”

 

“Maggie, stop making excuses for him, he’s not worth the effort. Trust me I know his type. Plus, it takes two to make a baby.” Meghan said rubbing Maggie’s back. “Now do you want me to stay for a bit or shall I go? I have a bar shift tonight.”

 

“Go on get out of here. I’ll see you Monday.” Maggie said watching Meghan collect her bag and coat as she left. Maggie remained seated for a few moments before heading down the hall to help Jamie pack.

 

~~~

 

Alex strode down the cold, white terminal, her boots click-clacking on the polished floor and echoing around the practically-empty building. She dragged her carry-on along behind her and sipped from her coffee cup. It was half past 6 in the morning and Alex had dragged her sorry ass out of bed two hours previously, silently cursing her mom for booking the ridiculously early flight. While she was interested to hear the latest theories and treatments at the conference, she had marked this weekend as being sister time, well, sister and puppy time.

 

Sitting down on one of the padded seats Alex pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her sister before shutting it off and tossing it into her handbag. Reaching into her carry-on she pulled out a book. She hadn’t put much thought into her choice of book, it had just been the first one she’d picked up from her (admittedly very small) bookshelf. Flipping the book over to read the blurb, Alex sighed. A romance novel. Of course. It must be Kara’s, Alex would never knowingly buy a romance novel. She had always been more into crime or drama. Even so, she thought, there was nothing else to entertain her on the flight so _Game of Tears_ would have to do.

 

“Flight 219 to Lincoln, Nebraska, is now accepting priority boarding. Priority boarding for 219, please make your way to gate 12,” A bored voice sounded over the speakers. Thankful that her mom sprang for priority, Alex returned the book to her bag, stood up from her seat and picked up her bags before joining the minimal queue that had pre-empted the announcement.

Stowing her case in the overhead compartment Alex took her seat by the window. She picked up her book as she waited for the rest of the passengers to arrive.

 

~~~

 

Maggie set her daughter down on a padded bench so that she could pull out their passports and boarding passes from her backpack. Noticing the goose bumps on her daughter’s arms, Maggie unzipped the bright blue case Jamie had chosen and pulled out her favourite panda sweatshirt. “Jamie, sweetie, put this on, it’ll be cold on the plane.” Maggie helped her daughter navigate her tiny arms through the sweatshirt.

 

“Mommy, where are we going?” Jamie asked once her head popped up through the neck of her sweatshirt.

 

“We’re going to see Nanny and your cousins’, sweetie, you know that.” Maggie replied, smoothing down Jamie’s hair.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s your auntie’s birthday and they want to see how big you’re getting.”

 

“Auntie Kate?”

 

“Yes sweetie, Auntie Kate.” Maggie smiled as Jamie snuggled into her side.

 

“Flight 219 to Lincoln, Nebraska, is now accepting general boarding. General boarding for 219 please make your way to Gate 12.” The voice over the speakers sounded as tired as Maggie felt but it meant that Maggie and Jamie could now board their flight and hopefully get some sleep.

 

“Sweetie, that’s us. Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?” Maggie asked as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulders.

 

Jamie thought for a moment before holding her arms up, Maggie bent down so that Jamie could wrap her arms around her neck and twisted so that Jamie was sitting on her hips. Holding onto Jamie with one hand and pulling her suitcase along with the other Maggie joined the growing queue to board. Maggie bounced Jamie up and down on her hip, trying to keep her calm as they meandered down the gangway to the plane.

 

“Good morning, may I please see your boarding passes please?” Maggie smiled and handed over their boarding passes to the steward who examined them and directed them to their seats. “22D and E, halfway down the aisle on your right.”

 

Maggie thanked the steward and walked towards their seats, eyeing up the passengers, a pastime that came from being a cop. Approaching their seats Maggie noticed a redhead seated at the window, her cropped hair framed her face perfectly, hazel eyes scanning the few passengers making their way down the aisle to their seats. The redhead eyed Maggie and Maggie felt her cheeks burn as she bit her lip, wondering if she would have to make awkward conversation and hoping Jamie would behave.

 

~~~

 

Not to Alex’s surprise, her book wasn’t holding her attention at present and from her seat, she could see a steady stream of people approaching the plane. She spotted several men and women in suits, and wondered if they were headed to the same conference. A handful of couples with weekend cases followed behind and one petite brunette, her hands full with a toddler balanced on one hip with one hand and a bright blue suitcase trundling along behind.

 

The plane slowly filled up and eventually the brunette with the toddler came to sit in the seats next to Alex. Alex sighed, cursing the irony of being sat with a toddler on one day she wasn’t looking after them. The woman smiled at Alex, she had long brunette hair that cascaded in waves around her face, chocolate brown eyes mirroring the smile on her pale pink lips. Alex’s features softened as the woman sat her toddler down in the middle seat so she could put her case in the overhead compartment. She reappeared with a stuffed toy dog in her hand and passed it to the little girl.

 

“It’s not a long flight sweetie, but do you want to have a nap? You didn’t sleep much last night and Nanny won’t like it if you nap this afternoon,” The woman said as she fastened the seatbelt around the girl and pulled it tighter.

 

“But I’m not tired, Mommy.” the toddler protested.

 

Alex suppressed a giggle as the woman rolled her eyes at her. “Jamie, you didn’t have a lot of sleep last night and neither did I. If you don’t have a nap now you’ll be grumpy when we get to Nanny’s.”

Jamie pouted and the brunette sighed “Okay, sweetie you don’t have to sleep but you do have to be quiet for me, okay? Some people may not want an excited three-year old jabbering in their ear.” Jamie nodded and hugged her toy close to her chest as the plane started to taxi to the runway.

 

Alex turned back to the window. She had never been a huge fan of flying but she had always liked to watch the view as the plane took off, watching as the ground got further and further away.

Alex read a couple of pages of her book before the flight attendants came down the aisle with the drinks and snacks trolley. She bought herself another coffee and a croissant but the brunette politely dismissed the stewards, saying she’d eaten in the airport.

 

Alex continued to read her book, pausing to eat her croissant and drink her coffee, all the while hearing a soft jibber jabber coming from the seat next to her as Jamie spoke to her toy.

 

“Mommy?” Alex heard Jamie whisper and, looking up, she saw the brunette fast asleep, Jamie lightly prodding her.

 

“I wouldn’t wake her up sweetie,” Alex said putting down her book, “Sounded to me like she could use some sleep.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Jamie sounded a little defeated as she sat back in her seat.

 

Alex thought for a moment before speaking again, “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“I want a drink,” Jamie replied sheepishly.

 

“Okay, do you want some water? Milk? Juice?”

 

“Milk, please”

 

“Good choice, it’ll make you big and strong.” Alex smiled as she called over one of the stewards.

 

“Can I get a carton of milk please, and a blanket,” Alex added looking at the sleeping woman.

The steward returned a moment later with some milk for Jamie and tucked a blanket over her mother.

 

“Thank you, kind lady.” Jamie said as she watched Alex punch the straw through the hole.

 

Alex chuckled softly. “Alex, my name is Alex.”

 

“Thank you, ‘lex.”

 

“You’re welcome, Jamie” Alex smiled, watching as the toddler sucked on the straw. “Where are you and your mommy going?”

 

“Auntie Kate’s party. It’s her birthday and mommy says they want to see how big I’ve gotten,” Jamie said proudly.

 

“You are a growing girl. How old are you Jamie?”

 

“Three, but I’m nearly four,” Jamie replied puffing out her chest.

 

Alex fell silent, not sure what to ask next. Her interactions with children were usually limited to ‘Where does it hurt?’ and ‘How much does it hurt?’ Alex found herself looking over at Jamie’s mother, wishing she would wake up. But then she really looked at the sleeping woman, the soft curl at the corner of her mouth as she smiled in her sleep, the strand of hair falling across her face, and the way her shoulders had relaxed once the blanket had covered them. Alex smiled and felt her heart warm as she squashed her selfish feelings, deciding to entertain Jamie for a few hours to let her mother sleep.

 

~~~

 

“Ma’am, do you want to wake your partner up before we start our descent? Or would you like me to do it?” One of the stewards leant over to speak to Alex, gesturing towards Jamie’s mom.

 

Alex felt her cheeks turn bright red. “Er, no it’s er, it’s okay, I’ll wake her.”

 

The steward moved away and Jamie looked up, confused. Alex looked back at her, as if asking for permission, before reaching past the toddler to tap the woman on the shoulder. “Sorry to wake you but we’ll be starting our descent soon.”

 

The woman blinked, blurry-eyed, and sat up straight, attempting to stretch out her limbs as best she could in the confined conditions. Cricking her neck she noticed her daughter looking slightly in awe up at the woman beside them. “Jamie have you been bothering this woman?” She didn’t wait for a reply from her daughter before she glanced at Alex “I am so sorry if she has disturbed you-”

 

“Oh, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. It was either that or she wake you up and it sounded to me like you needed some sleep,” Alex replied, before realising that her sentence admitted she had been eavesdropping earlier. “Sorry, I heard you talking earlier about not having much sleep and I myself have done travelling on little sleep before, and work, and I don’t recommend it so I just didn’t want her to wake you, sorry.” Alex babbled before taking a sip from her coffee cup and promptly spitting it out again, discovering that it had gone cold.

 

“Maggie.” The petite brunette reached over Jamie’s head to shake Alex’s hand.

 

“Alex,” she replied, shaking Maggie’s hand awkwardly in their seated positions and shuddering as she felt a shiver run down her spine. Alex’s brow furrowed, wondering why she suddenly felt cold. There had been no sudden temperature change, in fact she’d been cold most of the flight.

 

“Mommy can ‘lex come to the party? I like her.” Jamie piped up breaking the awkward silence that had fallen, yet making it even more awkward.

 

“Oh, no, Jamie, I’m sure Alex has things she needs to do.” Maggie looked up at Alex and raised an eyebrow in question.

 

Alex turned to the toddler and smiled sadly. “I would love to come Jamie, but unfortunately I have to do something for work.”

 

Jamie’s face fell and Maggie quickly tried to comfort her daughter. “But maybe Alex will let me buy her a coffee to say thank you for looking after you on this flight.” She gave Alex a significant glance over her daughter’s head and silently pleaded with her to say yes so Jamie wouldn’t burst into tears.

 

“That would be lovely, is that alright with you, Jamie?”

 

Jamie sniffled and thought for a moment before nodding enthusiastically. “Okay sweetie, let me check your seatbelt before we start our descent.” Maggie smiled in relief.

 

~~~

 

Once the plane had landed and the seatbelt sign was turned off, there was a bustle around the cabin as everyone tried to stand up at once and collect their luggage. “Jamie stay sitting for a minute, let some of the other passengers get their things first,” Maggie said, knowing that trying to disembark first was hard enough without having a toddler in your arms.

 

Alex nodded and sat patiently, smiling down at Jamie, who seemed enamoured with her new friend. Maggie herself couldn’t believe how nice Alex was, women she’d met in the past had not been interested in Jamie at all. Dates weren’t usually super happy with a kid being brought along, let alone mentioned in conversation. Looking up at Alex, Maggie wondered what was going on in her head, particularly, if Alex was feeling anything like herself.

 

As the crowd dispersed Maggie stood and pulled her case out of the overhead locker. Setting it down in the walkway, Maggie picked up Jamie and set her next to the case, manoeuvring Jamie’s arms into the straps on her backpack. “Let Alex get her bag, sweetie, and then we can get off the plane and get a drink.” Maggie stood aside so Alex could pull her own case down. When she was ready, Maggie turned back to her daughter. “Do you want me to carry you Jamie? Or do you want to walk?”

 

Jamie bit her lip and looked up at her mom, then at Alex and then back to her mom. “Can ‘lex carry me?”

 

Alex felt her cheeks flush but, as Maggie started making excuses to let her off, she interrupted, “If it’s okay with your mom.”

 

“You really don’t have to pander to her if you don’t want to. She’ll get over it,” Maggie said looking sympathetically at Alex who just shrugged.

 

“It’s fine honestly, I don’t mind.” Alex bent down to pick up Jamie and swing her onto her hip before hooking the straps of her bag over the handle on her case.

 

Maggie stood stunned, not quite believing that someone could be this kind, smiling a little. Until she realised that they were now the last ones on the plane, so she grabbed her own handbag and Jamie’s case before heading down the walkway to the exit.

 

“Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again soon.” The steward who had approached Alex earlier said as she waved them off the plane, before adding, “You make an adorable little family.”

 

Maggie muttered a hastened ‘thanks’ as she led the way down the gangway. When they were out of earshot of the plane Maggie turned to speak to Alex, her cheeks tinged red. “I’m sorry about that.”

 

Alex chuckled. “When you were sleeping that steward asked if I wanted to wake up my partner for the landing, so it’s not the first time today I’ve been mistaken for your partner.”

 

Maggie turned a deeper shade of red and was about to apologise again before she was interrupted, “Mommy, I’m hungry”

 

“Well then sweetie, let’s fix that, shall we?”

 

~~~

 

The trio continued down the pristine corridors, navigating their way to baggage claim. Standing at the carousel Maggie listened to Jamie babble to Alex about her favourite animals (otters); princesses (Mulan and Rapunzel); and movies (Mary Poppins and Aristocats).

 

“Mommy! Lex loves Mulan too!”

 

Maggie raised her eyebrows in surprise, trying to figure out if Alex really did love _Mulan_ or if she was just playing along and being patient with Jamie, either way, Maggie was in awe.

 

“What? It’s a great movie! I am not ashamed to love the Saviour of China.”

 

“That’s my bag.” Maggie said, catching sight of her navy duffle making its way round to them. Pulling it off the carousel she slung it over her shoulder before turning back to face Alex, who had returned to nodding along with everything Jamie was saying.

 

“Do you have any preference over a coffee brand? You can continue your praise of Mulan.” Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

 

“Not at all, I practically mainline the stuff so I’ve learnt not to be picky.” Alex smiled, adjusting Jamie’s position on her hip.

 

“I’m the same. I think there’s a Starbucks before you get to the exit,” Maggie replied, leading the way towards the exit as Jamie continued to babble excitedly in Alex’s arms.

 

~~~

 

Alex rummaged in her bag searching for her phone as she waited to collect the coffees that Maggie had ordered. Maggie herself was currently perched at a small table with Jamie on her lap munching on half a croissant. Alex pulled her phone out triumphantly and turned it on before shoving it in her pocket. “Two black coffees for Maggie?” the barista called out.

 

“Right here, thanks.” Alex moved to the front of the small crowd and picked up two large cups.

 

Alex made her way over to Maggie and Jamie, placing one coffee in front of Maggie before sitting down opposite her and taking a sip from her own cup. Maggie smoothed down Jamie’s fly-away curls as she finished her croissant and turned her attention to a colouring book that Maggie had pulled from her bag.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Maggie directed her words at Alex but spoke into Jamie’s soft curls.

 

“Sorry for what?” Alex asked, brow furrowed.

 

“Sorry the steward thought we were a couple, that we were a family.” Maggie replied, gesturing to the oblivious child sat on her lap.

 

“It’s fine honestly, it did take me by surprise a bit but it’s fine.” Alex shrugged, watching the toddler colour Mushu on the page in front of her.

 

Maggie tilted her head slightly as she watched Alex drink from her cup. “Surprise? Why?”

 

“I just never thought of myself as having a family, I don’t have a lot of time for dating, and I usually spend my time surrounded by children in pain with their own little families.” Alex noticed Maggie’s confused expression and quickly explained, “I’m a Paediatrician, so generally anyone I meet already has their own family, their own world.”

 

Maggie’s eyes were sad as she smiled half-heartedly, thinking of past pain. “Family is a special thing, some people don’t deserve one however. Not you of course. You seem really lovely and any man would be lucky to have you I just, I don’t know.” Maggie added hastily taking a huge gulp of her coffee to try and steady the nerves building in her, knowing the question that came next.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me,” Alex reached a hand out to touch Maggie’s, soothing her nerves. “We just met and I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” she added with a reassuring smile. “What brings you to Nebraska?”

 

Maggie laughed at the question, “Family. It’s my sister’s birthday. Both her and my mom really wanted to see Jamie again. They haven’t seen her since Christmas as I don’t usually get a lot of time off of work but it’s my sister’s 25th so I thought it was worth a trip home. What about you?”

 

“Nothing quite so fun I’m afraid. I drew the short straw, so I’m out here for a medical conference. Did you grow up in Nebraska then?” Alex asked, taking a gulp of her rapidly cooling coffee.

 

“Yeah I did, me, mom, Kate and Jim. He’s our dog, but he’s a recent addition to the family. My dad isn’t in the picture anymore”

 

Alex could sense Maggie’s unease, and made a mental note to avoid the subject of fathers, a good thing for both it would seem. “My sister has a dog, well a puppy. Her girlfriend wasn’t too happy when she brought him home but she couldn’t say no to either of their puppy dog eyes.” Alex chuckled.

 

“No way, my friend’s girlfriend brought home a dog one day, no warning, she just came home and there was a puppy running across the floor.” Maggie thought for a moment, wondering just how common that was before speaking again “Your sister wouldn’t by any chance be Kara Danvers, would it?”

 

“Yeah, she is, and your friend would be Lena Luthor?” Alex shook her head in disbelief as Maggie nodded “What are the chances, must be a small world.”

 

“You clearly aren’t aware that all lesbians know each other, one way or another,” Maggie said matter-of-factly as she took a sip of her coffee, eyebrows raised.

 

Alex choked on her coffee, having taken a sip at exactly the wrong moment. “So, are you?” she asked, once her airway was clear, biting her lip as she looked down at her hands.

 

“A lesbian? Yes,” Maggie replied, watching Alex turn a deeper shade of red as she twiddled her thumbs.

 

Alex felt her phone buzz in her pocket as it picked up missed notifications and she reached into her pocket to check her messages, glad of the reprieve it allowed to get her head on straight. Maggie was gay. Maggie was interested in ladies. Maggie was sat opposite her, having just told Alex she was gay, and Alex was checking her phone like an idiot. A message popped up on her screen, notifying her that her driver was here. Inwardly Alex groaned, now it was going to look as if Alex was rushing off because of what Maggie had said. “Oh shoot I have to go.”

 

Maggie’s face fell as Alex spoke. “I’m sorry if I made it awkward, you don’t have to leave.”

 

“It’s not what you said honestly! My boss booked me a car and the driver is waiting for me, if I don’t go now he’ll charge extra.” Alex stood. “Thanks for the coffee. I hope you have a nice time at your sister’s party.”

 

Jamie started sniffling and burrowed herself into Maggie’s shoulder as Alex bent down to say goodbye. Maggie threw a sympathetic look at Alex as she stroked Jamie’s hair. “Jamie, sweetie, Alex has to go. But if you ask nicely she might give you her phone number so you can talk to her later.”

 

Jamie looked up from her mom’s shoulder and looked up at Alex. “Will you really?” Alex nodded and Jamie’s face lit up again. “Can I please have your number ‘lex?”

 

Alex chuckled and reached into her bag to pull out a business card. “I only give these to really special people, so make sure you look after it for me.” Jamie nodded vigorously and held the small piece of card tightly in one hand as she waved to Alex with the other.

 

Alex turned back when she neared the departure gate, wanting to retain the image of Maggie and Jamie and silently cursed herself for not getting Maggie’s number.

 

~~~

 

Maggie walked through the departure gate thinking about what Alex had said as she left, she had been trying to get a read on Alex since the flight started but she was very tough to read. She couldn’t work out whether the redhead was gay or if she was just very casual about being mistaken for being gay. They _had_ left the plane together with a kid, what else was the steward meant to think. Maggie was busy clearing the notifications from her phone and listening to her thoughts when she felt Jamie let go of her hand. Panic filled her as her heart dropped into her stomach until, “NANNY!” Jamie squealed as she ran towards her grandmother, who bent down to pick her up.

 

“Hey Mom.” Maggie joined the pair and flung her arm around her mother, Vera. Pulling back, she turned and gave her daughter a stern look. “Jamie Marie Sawyer. What have I told you about running off like that?”

 

Jamie bit her lip as she realised what she had done. “Sorry mommy.”

 

“Just don’t do it again baby, okay?” Maggie smiled, ruffling her daughter’s hair as she turned to her own mother and gave her another hug. “Thanks for coming to pick us up, Jamie here didn’t sleep on the plane so she might want a nap in the car.”

 

“Come on I parked in F3,” Vera said, setting Jamie down and picking up Maggie’s duffle instead. “So love, how’s work going?” Vera asked as the three of them left the airport and walked out into the warm air of the parking lot.

 

Maggie groaned inwardly, bracing herself for the lecture she was sure to get once the car doors were shut. Just like every visit home.

 

~~~

 

Upon arrival at her mother’s house, Maggie extracted a sleeping Jamie from her car seat and followed Vera inside, having somehow managed to avoid a lecture on the journey home, she feared one was imminent as she walked through the door. “Maggie! You made it!” Maggie’s sister Kate shot up from the couch and bounded out of the living room, closely followed by a black labrador.

 

“Ssshhhhh.” Maggie gestured to the sleeping child bundled into her side. “Of course I made it. I wouldn’t miss my kid sister’s birthday. Let me put Jamie to bed then we can catch up.” Maggie carried Jamie upstairs to her old room and tucked her into her bed before collecting their bags from the hallway where her mom had left them.

 

Collapsing on the couch next to her sister Maggie pulled her into a hug. “So Kitty, how are you? How does it feel to be 25?”

 

“It feels exactly like being 24 only with my favourite niece and sister here,” Kate replied, her arms wrapped tightly around Maggie.

 

“Okay two things: first of all, I am your only sister, of course I am your favourite: and second, birthdays stop losing their impact at like 23 and then suddenly you look up and you’re 30.”

 

“Was that meant to be inspiring? Cus it was just super depressing,” Kate said elbowing Maggie in the side.

 

Maggie chuckled “I’m just saying, time flies. Now, who is coming to the party tomorrow?” leaning forward to rub Jim’s belly who had collapsed at her feet as soon as she had sat down.

 

Kate reeled off a list of names Maggie had never heard of while Vera brought in a cup of coffee for each of her daughters and sat down in the adjacent chair. “I don’t know half of these people,” Maggie said, shaking her head as she sipped at her coffee.

 

“Well maybe if you didn’t work so far away and in such a dangerous environment, you would know more of my friends,” Kate muttered, drinking from her own cup.

 

Maggie checked her watch, “Seven minutes, you’re slipping. At Christmas it was four,” throwing a displeasing look at her sister and mother who, in turn, were sharing looks of worry.

 

“Sweetie, you have a dangerous job. We worry about you,” Vera said moving to the edge of her chair to scratch behind Jim’s ears.

 

“I know mom. But I love being a cop. James watches my back in the field, on the rare occasions we get into trouble. I am very careful. I won’t leave Jamie without a mom.” Maggie got up to hug her still seated mom in an effort to reassure her. “This weekend isn’t about me, it’s about Kitty growing old so can we please drop it.”

 

“Hey! I am not getting old!” Kate exclaimed jumping up to chase Maggie around the room. Vera laughed from her chair, even more so when Jim bounded after them, barking happily.

 

~~~

 

Alex sat on the hotel room bed, flicking aimlessly through the TV channels. Sighing Alex switched the TV off and picked up the book she hadn’t touched since the flight that morning. Reading about Rebecca O’Neill, the computer Science expert falling in love with Miles Adams the hard-hitting lawyer who brings her in to assist on a case.

_Miles sat on the edge of Rebecca’s desk, watching the way her auburn hair fell across her face, hiding her bright green eyes from the view of his grey ones. Rebecca bit her lip trying to regain her train of thought as she flicked through her case file to find the information she’d found before Miles came and sat on the edge of her desk, looming over her._

_“The defendant had this, this spyware installed on his computer. If, if we can find who installed it, we might find a way to exonerate him.” Rebecca trailed off towards the end of her sentence as Miles got to his feet and slowly pulled her up with him. “I, I need access to his computer to-” Rebecca didn’t get a chance to finish before Miles’ lips were crushing her own in a passionate kiss._

_Alex brushed brunette hair out of Maggie’s face and tucked strands behind her ears as she pulled her closer. Close enough to see Maggie’s eyes darting from Alex’s lips to her eyes. Alex closed the distance, capturing Maggie’s lips with her own, teasing her tongue against the entrance to her mouth eliciting a moan-_

 

Alex shook herself out of her daze as she heard her phone and decided to come back to why she had been fantasising about kissing Maggie after she answered her phone. “Hey Kara. How’s things?”

 

“Hey Alex, why do you sound out of breath?” Alex’s sister asked, confusion laced in her voice.

 

“Oh, er, no reason. What’s up?” Alex cursed under her breath trying to steady her breathing, not realising it had been faster than normal.

 

“Whatever. How was the first day of the conference?” Kara asked, out of routine rather than interest.

 

“I know you don’t really care, but it was interesting. There’s talk of this new anaesthesia for children that will reduce the disturbed sleep patterns of children after an operation-”

 

“Yeah, you’re right I don’t care,” Kara interrupted Alex, making both of them chuckle. “I taught Syrup a new trick today. He can now stand on his back legs and dance. He looks so cute. I’ll send you a video.”

 

“I can’t wait to see it.” Alex waited a moment before continuing, “Hey, Kara, can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything Alex, you know that. What’s up?”

 

“How did you know you liked girls? How did you know you liked Lena as more than a friend?” Alex bit her lip waiting for a response. What she got was a piercing squeal from the other end of the phone, making her hold the phone at arm’s length. “It’s just a question Kara.”

 

“What’s her name? What’s she like? Tell me everything.” There was a commotion from the other end of the line.

 

“About time you realised Alex, Kara owes me $20.” Lena’s velvety voice sounded from Alex’s speaker as she commandeered Kara’s phone. “Now tell us everything.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell. I was just thinking. Well I was reading actually, one of those stupid romance books that Kara keeps leaving at my place-”

 

“Ooo, which one?” Kara butted in.

 

“ _Game of Tears_ but-”

 

“That’s a good one.”

 

“Kara! Can I please finish?” Alex sighed, and took Kara’s silence as a sign to continue. “Anyway, I was reading the book and I’d just got to the part where Miles and Rebecca kiss, when suddenly I wasn’t seeing them anymore, I was seeing… someone else. A female someone else.” Alex held her phone at arm’s length again as, this time, both Kara and Lena squealed. “Guys please. Calm down.”

 

“I’m sorry Alex. Who is she? Why have you never mentioned her before? Are you going to see her again? Do you know if she likes you? What’s her name? Does she live in Chicago?” Kara asked, jumping up and down on the other end of the phone.

 

“Her name is Maggie, but it’s complicated.”

 

“How?”

 

“I just met her… this morning… she was on my flight. Plus, she has a daughter.”

 

“Wait, are you talking about Maggie Sawyer?” Lena asked, “Small brunette, cute dimples, daughter named Jamie who looks like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth?”

 

“Yeah that’s her.”

 

“Did you get her number?” Kara added eagerly.

 

“No but I gave her mine, well I gave it to Jamie because I didn’t want to seem too forward.”

 

Lena and Kara collectively sighed exasperatedly. “Okay, well when you get back to Chicago, _I_ will give you her number. We can go on a double date.” Lena suggested, sounding far too eager for Alex’s liking.

 

“You’ve been a great help guys, thanks so much. I’m hanging up now,” Alex said sarcastically, ignoring Kara and Lena’s pleas as she hung up the phone.

 

Alex lent back against her headboard and sighed. She liked Maggie. She _liked_ Maggie. Maggie had a kid. A beautiful, innocent kid who didn’t deserve to get mixed up as Alex tried to make sense of what was going on in her head. She had never done anything like this before, sure she had dated, but never someone with a kid. Let alone a _woman_. But she had enjoyed being seen as part of a little family, she hadn’t felt that way in a long time. It felt good. Alex groaned and slid down the bed, burying her head in a pillow.

 

~~~

 

It was Sunday afternoon and Maggie stood on the porch of her mom’s house, watching Jamie and Kate chase after Jim, both of them laughing like hyenas. Kate scooped up Jamie and gave her a piggyback, making Jamie laugh even more as Kate continued to chase Jim with a bouncing toddler on her back. Maggie heard a camera shutter and turned to find her mom standing just behind her, camera in hand snapping away at her daughter and granddaughter laughing manically.

 

“Can’t you stay a little longer? You know I hate to see you two leave.”

 

“I’d love to Mom, but I have to get back. I have work in the morning.” Vera opened her mouth to start speaking but Maggie didn’t give her a chance “Please don’t Mom. I don’t need another lecture. Can you keep an eye on Jamie? I need to finish packing.”

 

The truth was Maggie would love to stay a few more days, but it scared her. Seeing her mom and sister worry hurt her more than she could say. She knew it came from a place of love but it hurt that they didn’t trust her to be careful. That they didn’t trust her to look after Jamie. Sitting on the edge of her bed Maggie looked at the small pile of clothes sitting on her duffle.

 

“Knock knock.” Kate stuck her head round the door but waited for Maggie to invite her in before getting closer “Mom is looking after Jamie. And I thought you might like to have a little chat. You’ve been quiet this weekend, even for you. What’s up?”

 

“I’ve just been thinking.” Maggie took a deep breath “For a while now I’ve felt there was something missing from my life. There was this woman on my flight, and she was so sweet on Jamie it just made me think. Jamie has this whole support network, with my friends from work and her babysitter, everyone loves her. And I have no doubt in their ability to love and care for her if anything happened to me. But who do I have?”

 

“Maggie, you have us! You will always have us!” Kate said bringing Maggie into a hug.

 

“It’s not the same, I want someone I can go home to. Someone who will always be there when I get home after a long day. Someone who loves Jamie as much as me. Someone who loves me. Sitting on that plane, I think it’s possible now, I just have to play it cool, this woman, I think I spooked her. When I told her I was gay she ran.”

 

Kate said nothing at first, just holding her sister and stroking her hair. “Sweetie, if you want to date there is absolutely nothing stopping you. There are so many apps for online dating now, you don’t even have to leave your home to meet someone. So, if this woman from the plane bolted at the idea of you being gay, screw her. Not literally. Obviously. But get back out there and do something about it.” Maggie chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. “Now we are leaving in an hour so unless you are extending your stay you should probably finish packing.” Kate suggested, looking at the mess on the floor.

 

~~~

 

Sunday evening found Alex sitting on her plane home, watching the ebb and flow of passengers getting on the plane from her window seat. After the long weekend, she was looking forward to getting some sleep on the plane before getting home. Her shift started early the next day and it was destined to be a long one, Monday’s always were.

 

Alex put her book away as the last passengers joined the plane, she only had it out to peruse while the plane filled up, hoping to sleep the flight itself away.

 

“Jamie, sweetie, I need you to sit still. Leave your seatbelt alone.” Alex recognised that voice. Sitting up straight in her seat Alex looked towards the front of the plane and caught sight of the familiar brunette curls that belonged to Maggie. Hearing faint whimpers from Jamie as her mother bent over her seat. Alex could see the stewards at the front of the plane looking uneasy as Maggie tried and failed to calm down a tired Jamie.

 

“I am not sitting next to a toddler. I’ve barely slept all weekend and I have an early conference call with Beijing. I’m not going to lose out on this contract because some mother can’t control her kid.” An angry voice sounded from the same row as Maggie.

 

Alex had a brainwave and picked up her handbag, undid her seatbelt, excusing herself to the man sat at the end of the aisle as she got up and walked up the plane to where Maggie was stood. “Hey. Is everything okay here?”

 

Maggie stood up, her face tinged pink as she brushed the hair out of her eyes. “Oh, hey, Jamie’s just a little tired, she’s been excited all weekend and I think it’s just catching up with her.”

 

As if to prove her mother’s point Jamie started wriggling again and rubbed at her eyes, looking up at her mother. “’Lex.” Jamie squealed, raising her arms up as if requesting a hug.

 

“Jamie, please. I need you to sit still for the flight, you can see Alex once we’ve landed. If Alex wants,” Maggie sighed, ruffling her daughter’s soft brown curls.

 

“Actually, I thought I might offer some help.” Alex said to Maggie before turning to the man sat in the window seat looking extremely angry about the seating arrangements. “Sir, if you would rather not sit next to a toddler you may have my seat, I’m in 24 F and there is no child in that immediate area.”

 

The man looked unconvinced so Alex took a stab in the dark. “Look, the airline couldn’t seat me and my girlfriend together and I would appreciate it if you could be a decent human being for five minutes. I am offering you a child-free flight and I would appreciate it if you left us alone for the rest of the flight, because I can assure you that your mother would have been in a situation just like that one and perhaps if someone had offered her some help you wouldn’t have grown into such a jerk.”

 

Maggie caught her breath, not sure if Alex had managed to subdue the misogynist or if punches were about to start flying. To her relief the man seemed more tired than annoyed as his face paled looking around at the other irritated passengers and stewards before standing up, mumbling something incoherent to himself before moving along the aisle of the plane to Alex’s old seat.

 

Alex bit her lip as she turned to face Maggie, “Sorry if I overstepped, but I could see everyone getting annoyed, it’s a late flight on a Sunday and I thought I could speed things along.”

 

Maggie smiled softly and shrugged as she moved aside so that Alex could take the window seat. “I’ve been dreading having an interaction like that on a flight. So far I’d been lucky, I guess it was only a matter of time.”

 

Jamie immediately started babbling excitedly about her weekend, telling Alex about everything while the plane taxied along the runway and began its climb into the clouds. “Jim came and slept on the bed with mommy and me. I want a dog at home but mommy said no.”

 

“Sweetie, you know I’m too busy at work to take care of a dog, when you’re older I promise we can get a dog. Now why don’t you try and get some sleep, you had a long exciting weekend.” Maggie could see Jamie’s bottom lip quiver as she looked up at Alex. “Alex will still be here when you wake up, I promise.”

 

Jamie looked back up at Alex who nodded. “Okay mommy I’ll try.” Jamie clutched her toy close to her chest and laid her head down on the arm rest.

 

“So, you had a good weekend then?” Alex asked Maggie as both women watched Jamie’s chest rise and fall as she drifted asleep.

 

“Other than my mom and sister continuing to question my career choice every chance they got, yes it was good to see everyone again. How was yours?” Maggie asked, quickly changing the subject and stifling a yawn.

 

Alex smiled as Maggie tried and failed to look interested. “How about you get some sleep and I’ll tell you when you wake up? I doubt you got much sleep at the weekend if Jamie didn’t either.”

 

Maggie looked down at her sleeping daughter and bit her lip. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you,” she replied before turning to her side and closing her eyes.

 

Alex smiled at the sleeping pair before shrugging off her jacket and draping it over Jamie’s shivering form before closing her eyes herself.

 

~~~

 

Maggie woke up when a steward tapped her shoulder. “Sorry Ma’am we’re about to start our descent, your daughter needs to be in her own seat but she doesn’t need to be awake.” Maggie nodded and the steward continued to move along the plane doing her checks. Stretching out her back Maggie looked towards the window and found Jamie curled up on Alex’s lap, Alex’s hand clasped around Jamie’s tiny one. Maggie’s heart melted as she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of the sleeping pair, smiling at how peaceful Alex looked with a soft smile on her face.

 

Maggie leant over the empty seat and gently shook Alex’s shoulder “Alex. Wake up. We’re about to start our descent. The steward said Jamie can stay sleeping but she needs to be in her own seat.” Alex nodded sleepily before realising what Maggie had said, looking down Alex could see that Jamie had crawled onto her lap at some point during the flight and fallen back to sleep. Alex extracted Jamie from her lap and placed her back in her own seat, doing up the seat belt but leaving Jamie’s hand clutched in her own, just in case she woke mid-descent.

 

Jamie whimpered slightly as the plane started to dip but remained asleep. Once the plane had docked Maggie let the passengers around her leave first. She wanted to allow Jamie as much sleep as she could before she had to be moved. “I can’t believe she’s still sleeping.”

 

“I guess she managed to tire herself out after all.” Alex smiled.

 

“After the steward woke me up I took a photo of you two. I hope you don’t mind. I can delete it if you want but it was just too cute,” she added, fishing out her phone from her pocket to show Alex the photo. On the screen Alex could see Jamie bundled up in her arms, a smile just visible on the toddler’s lips, mirroring the faint smile on Alex’s.

 

“No, er don’t delete it,” Alex muttered turning away slightly trying to hide her blushing face before continuing. “We should probably move, I imagine it would be easier to go through the airport with a sleeping child rather than the alternative. I just have to get my cabin bag from the overhead locker.”

 

Alex picked her jacket up from the floor where it had fallen when Jamie had moved before pulling it on and undoing her seatbelt, standing up and walking past Maggie, who was getting her own bag out of the locker, and back to her original seat.

Once her bag was in her hand Alex moved back to where Maggie was wrestling with the position of her backpack, handbag, and suitcase. “Would you like a hand?” Alex said, fully intending to take the suitcase from Maggie before she replied.

 

“Actually, that would be very helpful, would you mind carrying Jamie?” Maggie asked. “I’m trying to pre-empt a tantrum, she’s less likely to throw one if she wakes up in your arms. She adores you. Wouldn’t stop talking about you all weekend.”

 

Alex blushed but nodded. She bent down to pick Jamie up before situating her on her hip, smiling as Jamie tucked her head into the crook in her neck. The pair manoeuvred their bags to the exit with Jamie still sleeping in Alex’s arms.

 

They managed to make it through the departure gate without Jamie waking up but as Maggie moved to take Jamie from Alex’s arms she started whimpering. “I don’t want to risk waking her.” Maggie bit her lip. “I’m not parked too far away. Would you mind carrying her to my car? I can drop you home as a thank you, unless you drove yourself anyway, but it saves you walking back to get a taxi if you didn’t drive. If that’s alright with you?”

 

Alex looked back down at Jamie’s sleeping figure and nodded. She pulled her case along behind her as she followed Maggie through the rows of cars until she stopped at a black Mini Cooper. Unlocking the trunk Maggie threw her duffle in, closely followed by her blue carry on and Jamie’s backpack. Maggie looked down at Alex’s case before Alex nodded and collapsed the handle so that it too could go in the trunk.

 

Alex noticed a car seat in the backseat of the Mini and moved around the side of the car to open the door, it was a bit tricky with Jamie still clinging sleepily to her but she nudged the door further open with her hip before untangling Jamie from her jacket and depositing her in the car seat. Alex fumbled with the straps, until Maggie relieved her, doing them up quickly. Standing up and smiling Maggie walked round to the driver’s side and climbed in, and Alex settled into the passenger seat a moment later.

 

“So, where can I take you?” Maggie asked as she turned the car on and pulled out of the parking space.

 

“Hyde Park? If it’s too far out for you I can grab a taxi if you drop me off anywhere,” Alex replied, fiddling with her seat belt as Maggie left the parking lot.

 

“Hyde Park is fine, just up from me actually. I’m in Avalon. It’s a bit far from the precinct but Jamie is registered for a Kindergarten that’s only a block over so it’s worth the extra drive to work.”

 

“Precinct? You’re a cop?” Alex asked intrigued.

 

“Detective Sawyer at your service.” Maggie chuckled.

 

The pair sat in silence for a few more minutes before Alex spoke again. “I can’t imagine being a cop is very family friendly, what with work hours and such. Does your partner help out a lot?”

 

“What? Oh no. Jamie’s father and I never married. We weren’t even dating. Just a drunk fumble at a Christmas party. Believe it or not, it was that night that convinced me I was gay. Before that I thought I might be bi.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Alex felt her cheeks burn as she returned to fiddling with her seatbelt.

 

“No, it’s fine, whatever. Jake, Jamie’s father, he moved away when she was a few months old, got a promotion and left for New York.” Maggie’s voice was full of resentment but as she continued her voice became happier. “But thankfully I have some amazing friends and colleagues who have been far too kind to us. I don’t know what I would do without them.”

 

Alex was about to say something before she realised that the car had stopped, right outside her apartment block. “This is me,” she said, unclicking her seatbelt but not getting out of the car. “I know that we only met a couple of days ago but if you ever want to give your colleagues or friends a rest, I’d be happy to look after Jamie, she seems to like me.” Alex chuckled shaking her head a little. “I gave Jamie my card but just in case she lost it, I’d like you to have one too. If you need it.” Alex added, fishing another business card out of her bag and handing it to Maggie. “Thanks for the ride. I’ll get my case out, don’t worry about it.” Alex smiled one last time before opening the door, she hesitated for a moment before turning back “If you’re ever in the neighbourhood of Mercy Grace maybe I could buy you a cup of coffee?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Alex smiled softly before getting out of the car, retrieving her case and walking up the steps to her building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days after Alex and Maggie's first encounter (and second encounter I suppose) aren't exactly what either of the women had in mind, but some things can't be helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry it's taken me so long to add this chapter. I hope I can be forgiven?  
> Beta-ed by Jess, last minute as always (my fault as usual)

Maggie switched off her alarm and stretched out her back. Rolling out of bed she pulled on a pair of yoga pants and an old t-shirt. Moving into the living room she placed her yoga mat on the floor and made a start on her morning workout. Maggie was on her last pose when the pitter patter of tiny feet sounded from down the hallway, getting closer until Jamie’s face appeared upside-down in front of her own.

“Hello Sweetie.” Maggie finished off her pose before scooping Jamie up in her arms and giving her a kiss. “How do you feel about pancakes for breakfast?”

Jamie nodded agreeably and her mother laughed, kissing the top of her head before sitting her down in her chair at the kitchen island.

Maggie poured Jamie a beaker of orange juice to occupy the toddler while she mixed up the batter. She had just flipped the second pancake when her phone buzzed. 

Maggie I’ve got a rotten cold, either that or it’s the flu! I can still take Jamie if you want but if you don’t want to risk her catching what I’ve got then I understand, let me know xo

Maggie read the text from Meghan and sighed, everyone else Maggie knew would be working. 

I hope you feel better, don’t worry about Jamie, I’ll think of something xo

“Mommy! Pancake!” Maggie was pulled away from her thoughts as Jamie pointed at the smoking frying pan behind her. 

“Crap!” Maggie exclaimed as she retrieved the crispy pancake and slid it onto a plate. “Don’t worry Jamie, I’ll have that one.”

Maggie turned her full attention back to breakfast to avoid any more casualties, only thinking of Meghan’s text again once she had plated up Jamie’s pancakes and added cut up banana and strawberries. 

“Jamie sweetie, would you like to come to work with me today? Meggy isn’t feeling very well.” Maggie asked as Jamie munched through her breakfast.

Jamie swallowed her mouthful of strawberry before speaking. “Will Uncle Jimmy be there?” Maggie nodded and Jamie’s face lit up, “Yes please Mommy.”

“Okay then. Now, why don’t you go and pick some clothes out while I clear up.” Maggie said standing up and releasing Jamie from her chair so that she could run back to her room and get dressed.

Maggie picked up her phone and dialled her boss’ number. “Hi Henshaw, my sitter is sick and I was wondering if I could bring Jamie in with me today?”

“Sawyer, you know you don’t have to ask, she’s always welcome at the precinct. I appreciate the heads up anyway.”

“Thanks boss.” Maggie replied before Henshaw disconnected the call.

~~~

Maggie arrived at the station and helped Jamie out of her car seat, handing Jamie her backpack and leading her inside. “Uncle Jimmy!” Jamie squealed, letting go of her mother’s hand and running into James’ open arms. 

“Hey Kiddo! What are you doing here today?” James asked swinging a giggling Jamie up onto his desk.

“Meghan’s sick so Jamie’s going to be working with us today.” Maggie replied, smiling at her daughter who had insisted on wearing her monkey onesie. “You going to help us keep the city safe monkey?” 

Jamie responded with a vigorous nod and James smiled, reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out a princess colouring book, reserved for days when Jamie joined them in the precinct. “In that case, I need this page colouring in as a matter of urgency. Do you think you can do that for me?” James asked, pulling up a spare chair for Jamie to sit on as she stuck her tongue out and started to colour.

Maggie and James watched the toddler colour for a few minutes before continuing with their own work. “Good weekend Maggie?”

“Apart from the usual lecture about being a cop, yeah it was good.” Maggie sighed, sitting down in her chair and switching on her computer.

~~~

Lunchtime rolled around and Maggie decided to take Jamie out to the park for some fresh air, stopping on the way to get some food. 

“Jamie be careful.” Maggie called as her daughter ran over to the small climbing frame, having munched her sandwich in record time.

Pulling out her phone Maggie texted Meghan to ask if she was feeling better and was toying with the idea of texting Alex before a scream stopped her.

Maggie felt her world stop spinning as she looked up to see Jamie lying on the ground, cradling her arm. Maggie ran over to where she lay and fell to her side. “Jamie sweetie, are you okay?”

“Mommy my arm hurts.” Jamie whimpered.

Maggie could see Jamie’s forearm was displaced and purple bruises were beginning to form. “Okay sweetie er let me just get some help and I’ll make it all better, I promise.” Maggie panicked for a moment wondering whether she should just call an ambulance or something or- Alex. Alex was a doctor. Maggie picked her phone back up from where she’d dropped it and dialled Alex’s number.

Alex answered her phone in her usual way, not looking at the caller ID and announcing her name. 

“Alex, it’s me.”

“Maggie? Are you okay? You sound a little rattled.”

“It’s Jamie, I think her arm is broken, she wanted to play on the climbing frame and I wasn’t watching, I just heard her scream-”

“Maggie it’s okay. Can you bring her into the hospital? Or I can send an ambulance?”

“No, I er, I can bring her. We’re only a block away. Thanks Alex.”

Maggie hung up and shoved her phone back in her bag. “Sweetie I’m going to pick you up and it might hurt but I’m going to take you to Alex and she’s going to make the pain go away.”

Jamie nodded in between sniffles and whimpered as Maggie wrapped her arms around her and picked her up, sitting her on her hip. Maggie went back to the bench where she’d left their bags and fished out her car keys.

Maggie drove to the hospital and carried Jamie into the reception, so that she could check in before sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair waiting to be seen. She checked her watch and realised she was meant to be back at the precinct 10 minutes ago. Maggie pulled her phone out and shot off a text to Henshaw, not wanting to have a phone conversation over Jamie’s head.

Alex had been on her lunch break when Maggie had rung and had since downed her coffee and sandwich. When Jamie’s name was added to the waiting room list Alex gave it a couple of minutes before she went out to see her.

Maggie was sat on one of the waiting room chairs, Jamie sat on her lap silently crying, holding her arm. Despite the tears streaming down her cheeks she looked adorable in a monkey onesie and Alex couldn’t help but smile at the toddler.

“Jamie?”

“Lex!” 

Alex knelt beside the waiting room chair that Maggie and Jamie occupied so she was at eyelevel with them both. “Hey Jamie, your mom tells me you’ve hurt your arm. Is it okay with you if I take a look at it?” 

Jamie nodded and Maggie stood up still cradling Jamie in her arms as she followed Alex down the corridor to a cubical. “Thanks for doing this Alex, I don’t mind seeing another doctor if you’re busy though.” Maggie said, sitting on the edge of the bed with Jamie on her knee.

“Maggie it’s fine, I’m the consultant on the floor today anyway.” Alex smiled reassuringly at Maggie, watching her eyes soften and a small smile play on her lips before turning to Jamie. “Now, can you be a big girl and show me your arm?” Alex could see the bruising just below Jamie’s wrist but she had learnt that children were far more cooperative if you let them move at their own pace.

Jamie hesitated but held out her arm for Alex to see, “I’m going to touch your arm to feel the break. If it hurts too much you just let me know and I’ll stop okay?” Jamie nodded and Maggie kissed the top of her head supportively. 

Alex examined Jamie’s wrist, listening out for the slightest whimper from the toddler. “It’s a closed fracture, and the break is clean. Because of the swelling I’m not going to put a cast on right now, you’ll have to come back in a couple of days so that I can put a cast on. But now I’m going to put a splint on and get a sling. I’ll also give her a shot of Naproxen to help with the pain and keep the swelling down.” Alex said to Maggie before looking back at Jamie. “You’ve been very brave Jamie. I’m going to get you a lollipop.”

“Thank you ‘Lex!” 

“You’re very welcome sweetheart.” Alex smiled, “I’ll be right back,” she added to Maggie.

Alex got up from her stool and left to get the splint and lollipop, leaving Maggie stroking Jamie’s hair and breathing a sigh of relief.

“Baby, please don’t scare me like that again.” 

“I’m sorry, I thought I was big enough for the monkey bars.” 

“You are baby, you just need a helping hand getting up and down.”

“Oh, okay Mommy.” Jamie said thinking it through in her head.

Alex drew back the curtain and re-entered the cubicle, supplies in her hand for a splint.

“Now Jamie, your arm is going to hurt for a few days but on Wednesday you can come back in and I’ll put a cast on for you, it will hold your arm still for a few weeks so it can heal properly. But for now I’m going to pop this splint on. Do you see how your arm is a bit bigger than usual? If I put the cast on now it will hurt more and won’t be good for you. So we put this special splint on. Is that okay with you?” Alex explained to Jamie who nodded along and smiled when Alex stopped speaking, no doubt she would ask Maggie to explain it better later.

Alex manoeuvred Jamie’s wrist into the splint and secured it, leaving some wiggle room. Alex looked at Maggie, “The swelling will go down later so just keep an eye on it and adjust the splint as needed, keep the arm in the sling and raised above the heart, you can also use cold compresses but they aren’t necessary on this type of break. Ibuprofen will help keep the swelling down and ease the pain at home, but if she’s in more pain come back and see me and I’ll write a prescription for something stronger. And if you make an appointment with reception for Wednesday I can fix a cast to her arm.”

“Thank you so much Alex. I mean it.” Maggie’s eyes shined as she smiled.

Alex shrugged, it was her job after all and she loved it but with Maggie and Jamie she felt different, she hadn’t felt this good or useful in a long time. “Don’t worry about it Maggie, I’m happy to help.”  
Alex wanted to say more, to invite Maggie for a coffee or something but it didn’t seem like the right time. Instead she just bit her lip and smiled. “If you do have any serious problems you can always call me, I can’t stay and chat I’m afraid I have rounds to do but I’ll see you later.”

Maggie smiled and thanked Alex again, prompting Jamie, who was looking intently at her splint, to do the same. Alex left the ward and leant against the wall, cursing herself for not mentioning coffee, or even a walk in the park. Groaning, she stood up straight and continued down the hall to visit her next patient.

~~~

 

Once Maggie had made an appointment for Wednesday she and Jamie returned to the precinct, Jamie sucking half-heartedly on her lollipop and looking intently at her splint. “I’ve just got to explain things to Henshaw and then we can go home.” Maggie said pulling Jamie out of her car seat and sitting her on her hip. 

“Maggie what happened?” James asked, concern in his voice as he noticed Jamie’s arm.

“Jamie fell off the monkey bars, she’s broken her arm but she’ll be okay.” Maggie explained, swinging Jamie down to sit on the edge of her desk. “Can you keep an eye on her while I talk to Henshaw?”

James nodded and Maggie walked towards Henshaw’s office, knocking on the door and waiting to be invited in.

“Enter.” Henshaw said not looking up from his pile of paperwork.

“Sir, I’m sorry about today.” Maggie said standing in front of his desk.

“Detective Sawyer, things can’t be helped, your sitter was sick, and Jamie broke her arm.” Henshaw said putting down his pen and sighing. “How is Jamie?”

“She’ll be okay, I think she’s more in shock at the moment. The doctor gave her something for the pain.”

“Go home Sawyer. It’s a quiet day today and Olsen can work with Lane if anything comes up. But I expect you back in bright and early tomorrow, sans child if possible.” 

“Thank you sir. I really appreciate it.” Maggie smiled, the corner of Henshaw’s lip twitching.

Maggie left his office and found Jamie sat on James’ lap, giggling as she was bounced up and down on his knee. 

“Hey Jamie, how about we go home and watch your Mulan and eat some ice cream?”

Jamie’s face lit up as she nodded eagerly. Scooting off James’ lap she picked up her backpack and took hold of her mom’s hand. “Bye bye Jimmy.” Jamie said waving, despite Maggie not having moved.

Maggie chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow James, hopefully without this munchkin, who has had enough excitement for the week I think.”

~~~

Alex hung her doctors coat back in her locker and closed the door, grateful to be done for the day. There had been an RTC case that came in during the afternoon and the child was still unconscious - stable, but unconscious. Alex shot off a quick text to Kara to say she’d be over soon before heading down to the parking lot to retrieve her bike. 

The ride to Kara’s apartment was peaceful, well the traffic was horrific but there was nothing Alex could do about it. It gave her time to think. To think about Maggie, to think about Jamie, and to think about inviting Maggie for a drink. What harm could one drink do? Alex was still inwardly debating as she walked into the apartment complex that housed her sister, automatically pressing the button for the elevator and the corresponding floor number.

“Hey Alex, come on in, tell me all about this crush of yours.” Alex rolled her eyes as Lena ushered inside. “Did you still want Maggie’s number?”

“No er I don’t need it, she called me herself this afternoon so I kinda have it by default.” Alex shrugged, her cheeks going red as Lena squealed.

“Why did she call? Are you guys going out now? Kara get in here you’re missing stuff!” Lena yelled the last part in the direction of their bedroom where Kara had been changing out of her work clothes into sweats.

There was muffled talking as Kara emerged from the bedroom, pulling a sweatshirt down over her vest. “Don’t talk crushes without me, you know the rules. Now what did I miss?”

Alex explained all about the flight to Nebraska, the coffee at the airport and the flight home. “Now what about today? You said she called you?” Lena asked, eyebrows waggling, angling for more information.

“Oh that, Jamie broke her arm and Maggie called me. I think she was a bit shaken, so I just told her to bring her in and I’d patch her up.” Kara and Lena’s faces softened with exclamations of ‘aww’.

“So, are you going to see her again?” Kara asked, biting her lip.

“Well I’ll probably see her later this week when she comes back into the hospital for Jamie’s arm… but you meant outside of work.” Alex trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to think. “I’d like to, I really would. But I don’t even know if she likes me like that.”

“Okay step one: fill her office with flowers. Step two: invite her to dinner as a friend, step three: drop into the conversation that you’d like to go on a real date.” 

“Lena just because that worked with us doesn’t mean it’ll work on Maggie. Maggie has a kid.”

Alex threw her head in her hands in despair. She groaned and reached for the glass of wine that Lena had handed her on her arrival.

“Maybe just start small, a cup of coffee. That’ll work right? Even if Jamie’s there that’s casual and you can ask her for a proper date.” Kara suggested, trying to encourage Alex.

“I did technically invite her for a cup of coffee. She gave me a lift home from the airport yesterday and I mentioned it then, but when she came in with Jamie I didn’t have the guts to bring it up again. Her priority was Jamie which is only right.”

“Well you say she’s going to come back in yeah?” Kara asked, and Alex nodded, taking a gulp of wine “So why don’t you ask her then?”

“I suppose that could work.”

“Good, now shut up and eat I am starving.”

~~~

Alex woke up on Wednesday with an unusual spring in her step. She was seeing Maggie and Jamie today. She took extra care in picking out her work clothes, choosing a deep green shirt to bring out the faint red tinge in her hair and pairing it with black pants and black ankle boots. Tucking her short hair behind her ear Alex smiled at her reflection before blushing like a teen and shaking her head. “Pull yourself together Alex.” She downed her cup of coffee and some toast before pulling on her bike jacket and grabbing her helmet and bag. 

Arriving at work Alex deposited her things in her locker and pulled on her white coat. She spent her morning doing her rounds and dealing with the odd page about a child down in ER. It was half past 12 before Alex returned to her own floor and checked the patient arrivals. Jamie Sawyer - she was in the waiting room. Alex grabbed the chart and headed down the hall to the waiting room. “Jamie Sawyer?” She asked, looking around for the familiar brown curls of Jamie or the waves of her mother. 

She spotted Jamie sitting in the lap of someone she didn’t recognise. Maggie wasn’t here. Alex’s heart fell a little but when Jamie ran towards her she smiled. “Hey Jamie, how’s the arm?” Alex asked bending down to her level.

“Still hurts but mommy says you’re going to make it all better.”

“I’ll do my best Jamie.” Alex straightened up as the woman with Jamie approached.

“Hey, I’m Meghan, you must be Alex? I’ve heard a lot about you” Meghan said extending her hand for Alex to shake. 

Alex nodded and shook Meghan’s hand. “Maggie’s working and couldn’t get the time off, she asked that I bring Jamie today, I hope that’s okay.” Meghan asked, patting Jamie on her head as she looked up at the two of them.

“Yeah, sure it’s fine. Why don’t you follow me and we’ll take a look at this arm.” Alex smiled half-heartedly, trying not to think about her thwarted plan to ask Maggie out.

“So Jamie, I’m going to have a feel of your arm to check for any swelling and then if it’s gone down, I’ll put a cast on it, okay?” 

Alex carefully removed the splint before she inspected Jamie’s arm, feeling along the arm for any swelling, but pausing when Jamie flinched. “Does that hurt Jamie?”

Jamie bit her lip and nodded. 

Alex turned to Meghan, “Has she had any pain relief today?”

“Er I haven’t given her anything, but Maggie mentioned something about Ibuprofen.”

“Okay, Jamie I’m just going to get you some pain relief and the materials for the cast. Now I have an important question, what colour do you want your cast to be? I’ve got red, green, pink, blue, purple and yellow.”  
“Can I have blue please?” Jamie asked, looking up at Alex through her eyelashes.

“Sure thing. I’ll be right back.” Alex left Jamie and Meghan sitting in the cubicle and walked along the corridor to the supply closet.

Alex returned with a needle and a tray of materials for the cast. “Now this is just paracetamol, but it’ll help with the pain, I can’t give her any ibuprofen as I don’t know how much Maggie gave her, but Jamie can have some more ibuprofen later today. It won’t react with the paracetamol.” Alex said looking at Meghan who nodded and hugged Jamie supportively as Alex measured out the paracetamol. “Jamie there’s going to be a slight pinch but then the pain is going to stop, okay?” Alex waited for Jamie to nod before injecting the drug into her arm.

Alex measured out the stockinette to go over Jamie’s arm and rolled it up, “Jamie I need you to hold your arm very still for me, do you think you can do that?”

Jamie held her arm out in front of her and stared intently at it, watching as it wobbled slightly. 

“Okay, Meghan can you help Jamie? I think the paracetamol has made her arm numb a bit too quickly.”

Alex carefully rolled the stockinette down over Jamie’s arm and started wrapping cotton over the top explaining as she went about her job, even if Jamie couldn’t understand it was good for Meghan to know what was going on. When the second layer of fiberglass had been applied Alex smoothed it down, careful not to jolt Jamie’s arm too much. “This needs to dry for about 15 minutes, so while it sets I’m going to dispose of this” Alex gestured to the leftover fiberglass and cotton “and then I’ll be back.”

When Alex returned she looked over the, now dry, cast to make sure there were no bumps she’d missed when smoothing it down. satisfied with the cast she stood up straight and pulled a lollipop from out of her pocket. “I think you deserve a sweet from being so well behaved.” Alex smiled handing the lolly to Jamie, who thanked her with a gigantic grin. “can you let Maggie know that Jamie will need to come in again in about 4 weeks just to check if its healed or if the cast needs to stay on a little longer.” Alex added looking at Meghan who nodded and picked up Jamie from the bed swinging her onto her hip and walking down the corridor, Jamie waving from over her shoulder.

~~~

Maggie arrived home later than usual. It had been a busy day at work and Maggie always preferred to do her paperwork on the same day rather than the next. So when she unlocked her front door she wasn’t surprised to find Meghan sitting on the couch in the dark, watching something on the TV. 

“Hey, is Jamie asleep?” Maggie asked setting her bag and jacket down by the door before collapsing on the sofa next to Meghan.

“Yup, washed and fed.”

“Wait didn’t she get a cast put on today?”

“Oh yeah but the doctor put a waterproof liner on it so she can get it wet without worrying, she said it was easier this way.” Meghan explained. “By the way I put some leftovers in the microwave for you, it’s only pasta but it’s better than nothing.”

“Meghan, you are a life saver!” Maggie said standing up and walking into the kitchen to reheat the pasta. “How was Jamie at the hospital?”

“She was as good as gold. We saw that doctor you like and she-”

“What do you mean that doctor I like?” Maggie asked sitting back down on the couch, a large plate of pasta in her lap.

“Danvers, I think it was? Tall, brunette hair. That’s the one you were talking about right? At the airport?” 

“I don’t like her. I mean I like her, but I don’t like her.” Maggie said in between mouthfuls of pasta.

Meghan shrugged as she stuffed her laptop back into her bag. “Whatever Maggie. Though she did look a little unnerved to see me and not you.”

“Wait she did?”

Meghan laughed as Maggie practically choked on her dinner, “How should I know? I’ve not met her before, her face could always be like that. But she did bite her lip. Anyway, I shall leave you with that information for your little gay mind to absorb and I shall see you tomorrow.” Maggie chucked a cushion at Meghan as she walked towards the door, missing and hitting the door as it shut behind her. 

~~~

Alex was approaching her front door, a bag of takeout tucked under her arm and her keys in the other. 

♪ Its been one week since you looked at me. cocked your head to the side and said I’m angry♪

Alex sighed, not a good time for her phone to ring. She hastily unlocked her door and placed her takeout down on the kitchen worktop before digging her phone out of her back pocket. 

“Hey Kara, can I call you back? I literally just got through my door and I’m starving.” Alex turned, shutting the door behind her.

“Ugh fine, but I want to hear if you asked out Maggie.” Kara whined.

“There’s nothing to tell you. Maggie wasn’t there.” Alex sighed

“What?!” Alex held the phone away from her ear as Kara all but screamed down it, “Did Jamie miss her appointment?”

Alex’s voice faltered. “No, Jamie was there, but she was with another woman.” 

“Hey Lena! Does Maggie have a girlfriend?” Kara shouted at her end of the phone, there was a muffled reply from Lena before Kara turned back to the phone. “Lena says if Maggie does have a girlfriend she’s a new one. Maggie’s not said anything at work.”

Alex pinched the skin on her brows and sighed. “Look Kara, I’m really hungry and I just want to watch Netflix. Can I call you back tomorrow?”

“Yeah whatever. Enjoy your 5th re-watch of The Good Place and your kung pow chicken.” Alex was trying to think of a witty retort before Kara continued. “You are so predictable.”

“Hey, it’s a good show! Now get back to your girlfriend and leave me in peace.”

“Love you Alex.”

“Yeah I know.” Alex smirked before hanging up.

Alex turned back to her kitchen and fished her kung pow chicken out from the bag along with the chopsticks and threw herself down on the couch. Switching on her TV shr curled her feet underneath her and relaxed into the cushions behind.

~~~

Maggie stared at her empty plate, weighing up the pros and cons of washing it up straight away or waiting and having a hot drink in front of the telly. Giving in to her maternal nature and need for a clean house, Maggie stood up and took her plate to the sink.

“Mommy?” Maggie turned to find a sleepy Jamie rubbing her eye with one hand and clutching her dog in the other.

“Sweetie, what are you doing up?” Maggie asked, turning off the tap before the sink overflowed.

“Can’t sleep.” Jamie lifted her arms up and Maggie obliged, bending down and scooping her daughter up. “My arm hurts.”

“Did Meggy give you any medicine?” 

Jamie slowly nodded her head and Maggie did some mental maths in her head, trying to figure out if Jamie had reached her ibuprofen limit for today. She had. “I’m sorry sweetie you’ve had too much medicine today. I can’t give you anymore.”

“But it hurts.” Jamie elongated the last word and Maggie knew she’d never be able to get her to sleep when she was like this.

Maggie wangled her phone out of her back pocket and dialled the only person she could. Alex.

“Alex, hey it’s Maggie. Look I’m sorry to call at this hour.”

Maggie couldn’t see, but on the other end of the line Alex smiled. “Don’t worry about it, how can I help?”

“Jamie’s arm is hurting but she’s had enough Ibuprofen for today and I don’t know what else to give her.”

“Did your girlfriend not say Paracetemol would be fine?”

“Girlfriend? What girlfriend?” Maggie’s brow furrowed. She hadn’t had a girlfriend in years. “You mean Meghan? She’s just my friend. She looks after Jamie when I’m at work.” Maggie chuckled to herself as she bounced Jamie on her hip, she was becoming unsettled and was reaching for the phone to speak to Alex. “But Paracetemol will work yeah?”

On the other end of the line Alex’s cheeks had turned bright red as she silently cursed her big mouth. “Yes, Paracetemol will be fine. I’m so sorry though Maggie. I shouldn’t have made assumptions.”

“Don’t worry about it Alex. Look I have to go Jamie is getting antsy but how about coffee tomorrow? On me?”

Alex bit her lip and smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that. Text me the details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Reviews are always welcome ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alex and Maggie meet up for coffee they start to wonder if things can ever be simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update, my year has been very weird and I haven't felt up to writing much, save for the odd one shot. I hope this chapter will make up for it.

When Maggie arrived at the coffee shop Alex was already seated at a booth with two cups in front of her. Maggie scooted into the seat opposite Alex and was surprised when Alex pushed one of the cups towards her.

“I thought I was buying?” Maggie asked, slightly confused.

Alex shrugged, “I got here first, plus you look like you could use that.” She smiled softly, “I’d ask if you’ve had a long day, but it’s only half 11.”

“Jamie was being difficult this morning. She threw a tantrum as soon as she found out that I was seeing you and she wanted to come. I wouldn’t let her. It wasn’t pretty.” Maggie sighed taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Oh no I’m sorry. If it makes it any easier on you next time she can come, I don’t mind.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, but I don’t like to reward bad behaviour. I can already see she’ll be trouble as a teen, I don’t need to make it worse.” Maggie shook her head and chuckled. “If she’s anything like I was, she’s definitely going to be trouble.”

Alex’s jaw dropped, “You were a tearaway teenager, weren’t you?” 

“I wasn’t that bad. My sister was a lot worse. Which isn’t even fair because if I had done half of the stuff she did, I would’ve been grounded for months!” Maggie’s attempt to defend herself only acted as further intrigue for Alex.

“See, now I need to know what you and your sister got up to as teenagers.” Alex said with an eyebrow raise, taking a sip of her coffee and not breaking eye contact.

Maggie blushed and ducked her head to have a drink of her own. “A story for a story, I’ll tell you what my sister and I used to do, if you tell me about yours. It’s only fair.”

Alex thought for a moment before nodding. “My sister was 12 when she came to live with us. The first night she slept in my room I snuck out to the beach near our house. I just needed some time to myself, I always meant to go back but I fell asleep. Kara couldn’t sleep either and found me on the beach, she woke me up and apologised to me. She’d just had her world turned upside-down and apologised to me. When we went back to the house, I was fully expecting to be grounded into the next year but once they saw I was with Kara they let it slide. Kara and I have been thick as thieves ever since.”

“That’s not an embarrassing story, not overly rebellious either.” Maggie chuckled.

Alex scoffed, “Go on then, what did you get up to in your youth?”

Maggie had just opened her mouth to respond when Alex’s pager beeped. “They need me back at work, there was an RTC and a child needs surgery.” Gathering up her jacket and bag from the chair Alex was confused to find Maggie doing the same. “Maggie you don’t have to leave on my account. Stay, finish your coffee.”

“I’ll drive you.” Maggie replied, flinging her bag over her shoulder. “It’ll be quicker if I use the sirens than if you walk,” she added when Alex didn’t move.

Alex smiled softly before downing the remains of her coffee. “Let’s go then.” 

~~~

Maggie had just pulled out of the parking lot behind the coffee shop when her phone started to ring. James Olsen Calling flashed up on the dashboard display. “Do you mind? It might be important.” Maggie asked Alex who shook her head before Maggie accepted the call.

“Hey Maggie, I know you’re on your date, but we got a case.”

Maggie immediately felt her cheeks burn, she hastily tried to think of a response that would shut James up without jeopardizing her chances of a second ‘date’. “It was a coffee James. What’s the case?” 

“Shooting at a bar on third. One minor injury the other quite serious. The victims are on route to Mercy Grace, can you meet me there?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll be in reception.” Maggie replied before ending the call. 

There was silence for the remainder of the, admittedly short, journey. 

“Thanks for the lift.” Alex said, unbuckling her seatbelt and moving to get out of the car.

Maggie reached across the console and placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I know you have to go but maybe after your shift is over you’ll let me buy you a drink? I think I need to apologise for that phone call, and I believe I owe you an embarrassing story.”

“Sure, a drink sounds good. I’ll text you.” Alex smiled before climbing out of the car and heading inside.

~~~

Maggie was in reception waiting for an update on the victims when James arrived. He walked over to join Maggie and was immediately met with a thump on the arm.

“What was that for?” He protested, rubbing his arm where the punch had landed.

“Alex was in the car with me when you called.”

“Oh. Shit I’m sorry Maggie. You must like her though, if you’re willing to maim me.” 

Maggie’s cheeks flushed, she tried to think of an appropriate response but couldn’t form a coherent sentence about Alex without her cute smile filling her mind. Maggie was getting flabbergasted, so instead she changed the subject. “This case, what do we know?”

James ignored the subject change and started to explain, and Maggie nodded along, taking notes. Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe had been unpacking a delivery at their bar when someone attempted to rob them. Sara had been shot twice trying to protect Ava while Ava herself had fallen on some broken glass when she broke Sara’s fall. “It looks like it’s just a robbery gone wrong, but we’ll know more after we can question Miss Lance and Miss Sharpe. The EMTs should be around here somewhere, they know the drill with gunshot wounds. So, we can start with them and see where we stand.” James finished his briefing and waited for Maggie to finish scribbling.

Maggie’s eyes glazed over for a moment as she ran through the information in her head. “Sara and Ava…this bar, was it by any chance The Waverider?”

James examined his notes again before nodding, “Yeah, you know it?”

“I knew it, I don’t get much time to go there these days but it’s a pretty good bar. Very popular with the LGBT crowd, so maybe we’re looking at a hate crime instead of a robbery.”

“That’s a good shout Sawyer, no one at the precinct mentioned that bar being an LGBT spot.”

~~~

Maggie fought not to think about that coffee ‘date’ with Alex, was it a date? Did Alex think of her that way? Was Alex even gay? Maggie shook her head. She had to get back to the case at hand, literally.

They had commandeered the nurse’s office and pulled aside the paramedics who had responded to the 911 call. 

“When you arrived at the scene, did you notice anyone hanging around or acting suspicious?” James asked and Maggie almost scoffed.

“No sir, we made treating the victims a priority.” The first paramedic replied dryly.

“You may want to talk to our colleagues, they attended a scene just down the block where a boy had been hit by a motorbike around the same time as our callout.” The second paramedic added.

Maggie and James shared an intrigued look, no one had mentioned another victim so close to theirs. “Thank you, we’ll check with dispatch and follow that up.” James said before standing up to let the paramedics leave.

“Why don’t I head on back to the precinct and follow up with dispatch and I can see what the uniforms got from canvassing. There’s no need for us both to be waiting here. I’ll find out what I can about this other victim and text you.” James suggested, pulling on his jacket. “Plus, if you hang around you might see your cutie doctor again.” He added waggling his eyebrows at Maggie, who scoffed but was given away by her flushed cheeks.

“You better go, or I will actually throw this stapler at you.”

James smirked as Maggie picked up the stapler, a glare in her eyes as she raised it above her head. Sensing it may be in his best interest to leave, James ducked out of the door before Maggie could do any damage.

~~~

“Miss Sharpe? I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer, are you up for answering some questions?” Maggie stuck her head around the door where Ava Sharpe was sat in bed.

Ava nodded and shifted slightly, wincing as the movement tore at the stitches in her abdomen. “Is Sara okay?”

“Miss Lance is still in surgery, but from what I hear, she should be okay.”

Ava breathed a sigh of relief before wincing again. 

“Can you start at the beginning for me?” Maggie asked, sitting down on the chair in the corner and pulling out her notepad.

“Sara and I were unpacking a new delivery, like we do every Thursday. I heard the front door open and turned to Sara to tell her off; she’s always leaving the door unlocked.” Ava rolled her eyes and let out a soft chuckle, before remembering what was happening. “But then this guy came in, he wanted us to empty the register. Sara moved in front of me and refused to co-operate. There’s no money in that register when we’re closed anyway; we were robbed once before, so we invested in a safe in the office.” Ava’s voice cracked, and her eyes started to tear up. “The guy fired a warning shot at the bottles behind the bar, but Sara wouldn’t give in. So he fired again. He hit Sara and then he jumped behind the bar and jammed the register open. It was empty, so he swore, shot Sara again and then left the same way he came in.” Ava let the tears fall and Maggie reached into her pocket for a tissue, handing it to the blonde.

“I know this must be really hard, can you remember anything about his appearance? What he was wearing? Anything like that?” Maggie asked, pen poised to continue writing.

Ava took a shaky breath and sniffed. “He wasn’t very tall, was only about Sara’s height, he had on blue jeans, faded with a rip across his left knee. A black sweatshirt and black cap with a snake on it, from what I could see his hair was dark brown, maybe black.”

Maggie scribbled everything down. “That’s great, very informative, thank you Ava.”

“You work in a bar long enough you get good at remembering details, there’s always someone causing trouble.”

~~~

Maggie’s phone pinged. A text. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw that it was from Kate. Swiping the notification from her screen Maggie sighed, she couldn’t talk to Kate right now. As much as she wanted to, she needed to focus on this case, and not on the pretty doctor that her sister was no doubt asking about. Maggie’s phone pinged again, this time it was James. 

Unit 3007 responded to the call outside the bar, a young boy taken to Mercy Grace, no name and no parents or carer at the scene, we’re still trying to identify him. J

Standing up from the plastic chair she’d been sat in, Maggie stretched before walking over to the reception desk and flashing her badge. “There was a young boy brought in by unit 3007 after a motorbike crash this morning. I need to speak to him and see what he remembers. There was a crime committed down the street around the same time.” 

“Oh, erm I don’t think he’s awake yet but let me get you his doctor for you.” The nurse disappeared and left Maggie drumming her fingers on the desk.

The nurse returned a few minutes later and smiled politely, “She’ll be right along.”

Maggie nodded and continued to drum her fingers, a random beat that was stuck going round her head, until the sound of her name pulled her focus.

“Maggie? What are you doing up here?” Maggie turned to face the familiar voice and found Alex walking towards her.

“Oh, my case might be connected to one involving a motorbike crash with a kid. I’m just waiting to speak to the doctor.”

The nurse at the station snorted and tried to pass it off as a cough.

“That would be me Maggie, I got called in for a young boy who had been hit by a motorbike out on third.” Alex replied, leaning on the nurses’ station and holding her chart close to her chest, as if trying to hide its contents from the detective.

“Oh, okay, well that makes things slightly easier then. Can I speak to him?”

“He’s under heavy sedation at the moment, and I have no intention of taking him off it until tomorrow. He’s undergone major surgery and needs to rest.” Alex’s tone shifted, becoming more serious and making Maggie stand up straighter.

“Well, when he wakes up tomorrow can you give me a call? We really need to see what he knows.” Maggie tried to make her tone match Alex’s new one but was met with little leeway on the doctor’s side.

“I don’t think he’ll be up for questioning. Plus, he’s a minor and we have no idea where his parents are. It’s not a good idea Maggie.”

Maggie scoffed. “Questioning? Really Alex? He’s not done anything wrong, we just want to ask him a few questions, I’m not going to shine a light in his eyes.”

The nurse at the station was slowly turning red, eyes going wide as she rolled her chair backwards, trying to avoid being dragged into the heated discussion but not wanting to miss it.

“Ellie, you’ve seen the boy. Do you think he’d be up for questions from Detective Sawyer here?” Alex fired her question at the nurse who just ummed until Alex cut her off. “You will have to find some other witness. I’m sorry Maggie but you can’t question him. I’m just trying to do my job.” 

“Come on Danvers. This could be a hate crime and the longer it goes unsolved the more innocent people who could be hurt. Innocent people like this young boy. I am just trying to do my job.” With her final words Maggie turned on her heel, back the way she came, leaving Alex wondering what the hell just happened.

~~~

Alex was still confused by her interactions with Maggie by the time she got home. The coffee date that morning had gone so well, and Alex had even started thinking about a possible dinner date. That was of course until the incident at the hospital. 

How dare she question her judgement as a doctor.

Alex collapsed on her couch and pulled out her phone. She stared blankly at the screen for a moment before dialling the only person she wanted to speak to about this.

“Hey Kara, I could really use a drink right now.”

“Ooh, date didn’t go too well huh?”

“It wasn’t a date, well not really, I don’t know what it was, but whatever it was it actually went quite well. It was the rest of the day that didn’t go so well.” Alex sighed, rubbing her temples. “Drink or no? Lena can come too.”

“Rest of the day? What does that mean? Wait never mind I need this story in person, Lena and I will meet you at the bar in half an hour.”

Alex agreed before hanging up and, needing to get the smell of the OR and hospital off of her, headed to the shower.

~~~

Alex was already sat at the bar nursing a large scotch when Kara and Lena joined her.

“So, how was the date?” Lena asked once she had her glass of wine in front of her.

“The date itself went really well, but then I got called back to the hospital for surgery. She was kind enough to give me a lift but then that’s when things started getting weird…”

“Did she make a move?” Kara smirked as Alex choked on her drink.

“What? No! Well… No!” Alex’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, “She just had a call from her partner that she had to take and well, he called it a date.” 

Lena’s brow furrowed, “So? We’ve been calling it a date, was it not a date?”

Alex took another sip of her drink and shook her head, “I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter now. I don’t think I’ll see her again.” 

Alex downed her drink and signalled for another, but Kara shook her head at the bartender and put her arm around her sister’s shoulder. “What happened?”

And so Alex explained about the conversation in the car, about the little boy who they still can’t identify and about Maggie’s insistent need to question him. “I mean, I know she needs to solve this crime, but he’s a kid. She’s questioning my judgement as a doctor. We can’t find his parents and we don’t even know how old he is. She must know how this is going to feel for a kid right?” When no one answered Alex changed tactics. “Lena, you work with Maggie, does she have a lot of cases involving kids?”

“Uhhhh, I’m a lab rat not a field mouse, but if anyone knows how to talk to kids its Maggie. And I’m sure she wasn’t questioning your judgement as a doctor, but when she gets a case, especially a possible hate crime, she has this need to solve it, like her life depends on it.” Lena offered a sympathetic smile and a pat on the arm.

“But I still have a duty of care to this boy. In fact, I should probably be getting back to the hospital. I don’t want him to be alone, especially if he wakes up.”

“You won’t be able to avoid her forever Alex.” Kara said as Alex shrugged on her jacket and pocketed her phone.

“I just have to avoid her till this case is over, or at least till I can understand my feelings a bit more.” Alex muttered the last part under her breath before turning and walking out of the bar.

Lena turned confused to face Kara, “What was that last part?”

Kara shrugged, “How should I know? I don’t have super hearing.”

~~~ 

Maggie’s day hadn’t ended much better than Alex’s. After she left the hospital she headed back to the precinct to help James run leads. She finally gave in to her growling stomach after realizing she’d not eaten anything since breakfast, packed up her bag and headed home via the supermarket. Maggie’s phone started ringing as she was packing bags into her car but by the time she got everything in the trunk, she missed the call. When she checked her phone her heart sank, she somehow hoped it was Alex, but the last person she had expected to leave a voicemail was Jake. Wondering what on earth he could want she pressed play.

‘Hey Maggie, I’m going to be in town next weekend and wondered if I could see Jamie? Just let me know.’

Maggie threw her phone back into her bag to give herself time to think and drove home. Juggling her shopping and her handbag Maggie unlocked her door and saw a blur of brunette hair before she felt little arms hugging her knees. “Sweetie, let me put the shopping down and then I’ll give you a proper hug. Meg, can you give me a hand?”

Meghan appeared just behind Jamie and took a couple of the bags from Maggie’s arms and dropped them onto the kitchen island before starting to unpack them. “Jake called me. He wants to see Jamie next weekend.”

“What did you say?” 

“I didn’t say anything. He left a voicemail, but I don’t know what to say.” Maggie lowered her voice, not wanting Jamie to hear and risk getting her hopes up.

“Well, you are always saying how you hate that Jamie can’t see him every day. It could be good for her, you can go on a proper dinner date with that cute doctor and I can have a night off.”

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t think Alex likes me like that, especially not after today.”

“What did you do? I thought you guys were getting coffee? How do you screw up coffee?”

Jamie ran back into the kitchen and was poking Maggie’s leg. “Mommy can I have a juice box?”

Maggie pulled a juice box out of the fridge and handed it to her daughter before turning back to Meghan. “First of all, I resent that tone, I don’t screw up everything. And second, I didn’t screw it up at coffee, I had to go to the hospital for a case and I think I overstepped.” Jamie happily sucked at her straw, oblivious to the conversation happening above her. “Plus, I have Jamie to worry about.” Maggie added ruffling Jamie’s hair.

“Maggie, babe, from what I saw yesterday Alex loves Jamie and Jamie loves her.”

Jamie looked up hopefully at the sound of Alex’s name, “Lex?”

Meghan smiled. “See? Now what did you say to Alex?”

Maggie sighed and explained. “We caught a case at work, two women were attacked at the bar they own, that bar on third? We’ve been there, anyway at the same time a kid was hit by a motorbike and we thought he might be a witness. But, he’s under heavy sedation after surgery and Alex wouldn’t let me question him. I got a little angry and stormed off.”

“Sounds to me like she was just doing her job.”

“Yeah, that’s what she said, but I was only trying to do the same.” Maggie sighed again, “I just don’t know how to fix it.” Maggie turned on the oven and fished out the pizza she’d bought, throwing it on a tray and into the oven.

“I think you need to find another witness for a start, there must’ve been people around, no one would leave a young boy unattended like that.” Meghan said supportively, “And then you can apologise for being so stupid to Dr Alex and suggest dinner or something to say sorry.”

“I don’t think I’m entirely at fault here-”

“Doesn’t matter, she’ll appreciate the gesture anyway.” Meghan reassured. “Now, as much as I love being your life coach I do have a life of my own and I actually have other friends to see.”

Maggie feigned hurt, clutching her chest, “You mean I’m not your only friend? Go on go, I need to call Kate anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Meghan hugged Jamie goodbye and left the two of them alone. Maggie ate her pizza, sharing the odd bite with a sleepy Jamie before Jamie yawned so hard she nearly fell off the couch. “Okay sweetie I think it’s time for bed.” Maggie ruffled her daughter’s hair before looking at her watch, “Not surprising you’re so tired, it’s way past your bed time. That was naughty of mummy to keep you up so late.”

With minimal protests from Jamie, Maggie was able to put her to bed, read a quick story and return to the couch in 20 minutes. Pulling her phone out of her pocket Maggie finally read the text she’d received from Kate earlier and sighed.

If you are serious about dating, there’s some great women at work I could set you up with. I know it’s far, but it would give you more of a reason to come visit. Kx

Maggie read and re-read the text, not sure what the correct response to that was. ‘No thanks I ruined a perfectly good date already’, ‘yeah sure nothing is happening here’, or ‘you really don’t want me dating anyone you work with’. Maggie groaned and threw herself down onto the cushions. What was she going to do?

~~~

The next day at work Maggie was sat at her desk combing through CCTV footage from the block by the bar, looking for a possible angle so she could put a face to the attacker. 

The particular camera she was currently perusing had a view of the entrance to the bar. It wasn’t a perfect view, but it was something; enough to see the figure Ava had described come charging out of the bar just after 12, only to collide with a woman on the street, knocking her to the ground before jumping on a motorbike and speeding out of shot.

Maggie zoomed in on the woman lying on the ground, hoping to get something to ID her. The woman was clutching at her arm and then reacted to something off screen – presumably the young boy being hit by the bike. She pulled out her phone and practically ran off camera cradling her arm.

Switching cameras to pick her up again, Maggie found a view of a boy lying in the road, the woman appearing in the top right corner. Rewinding the tape a few minutes to get a better look at the incident she pressed play. Maggie watched, horrified, as the little boy ran into the road after a ball, the bike slammed into him and the kid flew up into the air and crashed back onto the road. It was a few seconds before the woman reached the little boy but Maggie had a better view of her face to run through the database.

Maggie waited until the ambulances arrived and watched as Sara, Ava and the young boy were loaded into their respective ambulances, one paramedic appeared to be trying to convince the woman to go with them, kept pointing at their arm. Eventually the woman climbed into the same ambulance the boy was on and was driven off.

Running her face through the database Maggie was able to come up with a name; Samantha Arias. Maggie scribbled down her address before grabbing her jacket.

~~~

At the hospital Alex was finishing up her rounds as she approached the young boy’s room. Checking her watch Alex allowed herself five minutes to sit with him before she needed to move on. Alex was just about to leave when she heard a mumbling from behind her; looking back she saw the boy opening his eyes and a confused look on his face.

“Hey, try not to move too much, you’re in hospital.” Alex said walking back over to the bed.

“I want my mom.” The boy whimpered, looking around the room.

“I can give her a ring for you if you can let me know your name.”

The boy looked uncertain but a reassuring smile from Alex was all he needed, “My name is Marcus, Marcus Hunt.”

Alex’s smile grew, “Nice to meet you Marcus, my name is Alex. I’m going to send in a friend to look after you while I go and call your mom, okay?” Marcus nodded, and Alex left his room, leaving way for Ellie to come in.

Alex pulled up the hospital records for Marcus and dialled the number listed for his mother. “Hello, my name is Doctor Alex Danvers, I’m looking for Miss Hunt.”

~~~

Maggie gently pushed open the door to the bar, surveying the interior. She spotted the person she was looking for, the flash of red hair visible even from the doorway. Taking a deep breath Maggie swallowed her pride, closed the door behind her and headed towards the bar.

“Can I buy you a drink? I believe it is my turn.” Maggie bit her lip as Alex turned on her stool.

“How did you find me? Did you ping my phone or something?” Alex asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Maggie slid onto the stool next to Alex, “Something like that, I asked Lena. I wanted to apologise. I shouldn’t have pushed so much to speak to the boy. How’s he doing anyway?”

“He woke up earlier and should be absolutely fine. His mom is with him now. So I guess if you still need to question him that’d be okay, but at least wait until tomorrow.”

“Well actually that’s partly the reason I’m here; I was able to find another witness. I mean I’ll still need to question him, but he isn’t the only witness anymore.” Maggie took another deep breath as Alex finished her wine, “The other reason I’m here is to ask you to dinner tomorrow night. Just the two of us.”

Alex spluttered and felt her cheeks flush, trying to regain her composure as though she wasn’t about to cough up her lungs. “Wow, er yeah, no I’d like that.” 

Maggie beamed “Really? Even after what happened yesterday?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. We were both under pressure, I won’t hold it against you.” 

This time it was Maggie who felt her cheeks flush, “Well I er I’ll leave you to it now, I kind of ambushed you. But I’ll pick you up tomorrow, is 7 okay?”

Alex nodded a small smile on her lips.

“Great, I’ll uh see you tomorrow then.” Maggie bit her lip again and waved meekly as she turned and exited the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :)


End file.
